


Two Thiefs In the Night trilogy

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Alex Krycek meets and befriends a briliant young conartist, forger, and paper hanger by the name of Neal Caffrey





	Two Thiefs In the Night trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: I have officially fallen in love with a new fandom, White Collar. The series premise is that seasoned FBI agent, Peter Burke, takes brilliant con artist, forger, and all around thief, Neal Caffrey out of prison to help him catch other crooks.  


* * *

Title: Dark Alley, Bright Smile

Author: Ursula

Rating: rating: NC-17

Genre and/or Pairing: Neal Caffrey from White Collar and my beloved immortal, Alex Krycek from X Files.

Notes: This is the first story I wrote with Neal Caffrey

Spoilers: More for X Files if there are spoilers for a show long ended.

Warnings: Slash

Word Count: 

Summary: Alex Krycek wanders into a fan fiction dark alley and finds a beautiful young thing needing rescue.

Notes: Sort of set AU for X Files since Alex already knows about magnetite and has lost and regained his left arm but Mr. Mannerly, the well manicured man is still alive.

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.

 

OooOooO

 

Dark Alley, Bright Smile

**************************

 

The thing was that Mulder had made him kinky. Before Mulder, a dark alley might be a place to skulk or a short cut. It might be a place to hurry through to avoid having to dispose of a mugger. It was never a place where upon entering; Alex started to get hard in anticipation. 

 

It was not that it was every alley. All it took was twice with Mulder ambushing him or Alex luring. All it took was Mulder's super nova glare, the way Mulder's hands were so rough upon him that Alex was never sure whether Mulder would fuck him or kill him. All it took was being pressed against a wall or a dumpster, Mulder inside him, around him, taking him and driving him to whimpering, fingers clawing hard metal or brick because it hurt so good that Alex can not get enough and can not get more.

 

Alex had a cut on his lip, which was bleeding again. Mulder had given it to him, made him bleed, bent his head back, forcing Alex to submit to what was more a vampire's devouring than a kiss. Mulder's tongue exploring the wound and flicking back inside of Alex's mouth. Mulder's kiss tasting copper with Alex's blood. It was horrific and terrible and Alex longed for it to happen again.

 

The hard part of Mulder fucking with his head was that it seldom resulted in a real fuck. And ah, the angst when Mulder gave into what he so obviously wanted to do every time he saw Alex. Woody Allen misery in a gorgeous six foot frame. 

 

Mulder was dangerously distracting.

 

To whit, Alex almost walked into a crime scene without noticing.

 

Alex stopped at the sight of a rather pretty young man dangling from a thug's meaty hands. Alex recognized the man as one of Spender's bounty hunters, part of a matched pair of the blocky, meaty creatures.

 

It was offensive on two levels. First in that it disturbed him from his Mulder musings. Second in that Alex really hated any reminder of Spender. That was a seriously bent old man and more's the pity that he had Alex by the balls when he was young and stupid. Oh for a time machine and the ability to go back and tell his greedy and ambitious young self that Spender would bring him nothing but misery.

 

The kid spotted Alex and gazed at him with terrific blue eyes and offered a bright smile as if he was a fair maiden who just spotted the knight that would prevent her from being a dragon's snack. 

 

Not that Alex saw himself as much of a knight, but he was in a piss poor mood anyway and he never liked clones.

 

"Brown?" Alex said.

 

Thug number one turned. "Yeah? Hey, Black, look. It's Krycek. Let's gra…"

 

Two bullets, the special kind made of magnetite that Alex was going to tell Mulder about some day, and two more things gone. 

 

The kid that Black had been roughing up swayed and stared with his pretty mouth open as the clones started to dissolve.

 

He didn't look like Mulder, but he was dumb lucky/unlucky like him. Unlucky to be caught and lucky that he was too pretty to leave behind.

 

Alex dragged the coughing, sputtering kid away from the toxic fumes.

 

"And how did you make the old man mad?"

 

The kid said, "What old man?"

 

"Why were those guys after you?"

 

The kid blushed. The kind of blush that made you want to see it when you looked up from blowing him. 

 

Alex's therapist did say he should sublimate to stop obsessing over Mulder.

 

Leading the kid to his motorcycle, Alex handed him a helmet and said, "Get on."

 

"Uh, sure, where are we going?"

 

"Anywhere away from here sound good to you or you want to explain green goo in suits to some kindly law enforcement agents?

 

 

"Away sounds good."

 

OooOooO

 

"Wow, nice place."

 

"Thanks, belongs to a friend," Alex replied. 

 

"Must be a good friend."

 

"I know how to scratch where it itches," Alex said, thinking of Mr. Mannerly with a slight smile. The nice thing about belonging to him was how easy the relationship had gone from superior to subordinate to eager old man who would do almost anything to please a beautiful young lover, including a left arm that was as good as new, thank the devil.

 

"Um, would he mind if I stayed here a few days?"

 

"Not at all, he's in England right now anyway."

 

The kid's name was Neal. Neal Caffrey and he was an up and coming con artist who also was a world class paper hanger and art faker. Spender had used him to manufacture a couple long lost masterpieces that were the price tag for the cooperation of a scientist of note. 

 

"It was just a small signature," Caffrey said. "No one would notice. They were beautiful paintings and it took a lot out of me to make them."

 

"The thing about Spender is that he has no sense of humor," Alex said.

 

"I just figured the files I downloaded would be insurance," Caffrey said. "But he didn't seem to be the kind you can negotiate with."

 

'He's a killer," Alex said. "You were lucky to get away."

 

"If Peter Burke can't catch me, no one can." 

 

"Who is this Burke?"

 

"You haven't heard of Burke? Everyone has heard of Burke, the best FBI agent assigned to white collar crimes."

 

The wounded tone was just too cute. Ha, Alex knew the taste of unrequited love. A lick of his still slightly bloody lip corrected him. Somewhat unrequited love if you don't count a quick fuck in an alley after being thrown up against the wall and kissed until you were weak of knees.

 

"I'll look him up," Alex said. "You want to clean up? I can find something for you to wear."

 

OooOooO

 

The polite thing to have done was to leave the clothing outside the door. Alex seldom had time for manners. Good things have a tendency to be snatched away so you grab them quick if you were Alex. So he sashayed into the bathroom, set the clothing on the toilet seat and asked, "You want me to wash your back?"

 

Quizzical blue eyes peered around the shower curtain and perused him. "Don't mind if you do."

 

Alex could dress and undress at light speed as Mulder had found to his bemusement. There was plenty of room in that shower for two men standing too close. If Alex brought with him a few old ghosts, more the merrier. Kid sounded like he was carrying a torch too.

 

"Nice," Alex admired. It was a lovely sight, trim, spare flesh, boyish yet. Nice ass for such a slender guy. Nicely hung too, something Alex appreciated after being underserved in Hong Kong for months. It wasn't Mulder quantity but it looked like it could do the job nicely.

 

"I like what I see too," Neal said. "Now about my back."

 

Some distractions are real delights. 

 

Neal was so sensitive, so responsive, so very young. Alex gave into the impulse to wash that narrow back with his tongue, all the way down, until he was kneeling in the tub, working the boy hard. Neal was having trouble keeping his feet.

 

"You want to fuck me, Alex?"

 

Ah, master of the obvious. Alex withdrew long enough to say, "No thank you. I just thought I might have left my favorite pen in there."

 

Neal cracked up, his chuckles making his considerable hard on jiggle in the air. "Let's go in the bedroom where you can really get a good look going."

 

Games were fun, but sometimes it was nice to skip past them. Alex took Neal into the bedroom Mannerly had assigned to him. It wasn't as if the old man had told him to lock it up when he wasn't using it. The house or his body.

 

OooOooO

 

Neal was no virgin. He was more than ready, but Alex played with him a little anyway. He was too pretty to hurry through. There wasn't a lot of happy in Alex's life so he savored the few good things that came his way. Neal went down on his knees and elbows, offering his ass so sweetly that it nearly brought tears of gratitude to Alex's eyes. It was good to hold someone, especially with two arms. Thank Mannerly for that.

 

At first, Alex had to remind himself that it wasn't Mulder. Not that Mulder ever let him do this to him. Bastard.

 

It was Neal beneath him, Neal moving with him, gasping in pleasure. It was Neal's flesh that thrilled him.

 

"I want you to come," Alex said, stroking Neal's cock.

 

"Okay," Neal replied, "Oh my god, okay!"

 

It was good. It was really good. Even if Neal muttered 'Peter' when he was coming. Alex understood that. He could have given the kid some advice, like avoid falling for FBI agents. They were real trouble. However, Alex didn't even take his own advice on that subject so why would Neal?

 

Afterwards, Neal was an armful of snuggling. Alex liked the luxury of snuggles. Mannerly was okay, but he was an old man who passed out after sex. Mulder's version of after play was to hit Alex's head against the wall before zipping up his jeans. 

 

"Don't you dare go to sleep," Neal chided. "I have some seriously bad intentions towards you."

 

Alex laughed, arching his throat, inviting Neal to kiss him there. There was something about lips touching him, his throat so vulnerable. Maybe sex wasn't sex for him unless there was some danger. Which really explained Mulder.

 

"You are so fucking beautiful," Neal whispered. "Damn, your muscles have muscles, Alex."

 

He didn’t ask about the scars, even the one that circled Alex's left shoulder all the way around and deeply.

 

OooOooO

 

Alex was not sure that he was up for a second round, but he was willing to give Neal what he wanted. He was used to pleasing more than being pleased. Mannerly was not his first old man.

 

However, Mannerly didn’t have soft as silk skin and a mouth that seemed to ignite him everywhere it traveled. He was hard for it, before Neal started to prepare him. Alex hid a grin at how careful Neal was with him. Foreplay and loving preparation were not in Mulder's book. The man couldn't help it. If he was gentle and caring with Alex, he might have to admit that he loved him. Funny thing was that Alex knew that Mulder did. Hated him, loved him, would never be free of him, which was the way it had to be.

 

Neal was nice though. Tender, gentle, a bundle of love. He was responsive to every sound Alex made and Alex made a lot of them. He did like being fucked. He liked it a lot. 

 

It was good, hot, long, and as complete a fucking as Alex could hope for. A guy could get used to this. He stroked Neal's back, getting a lovely purr in response. Beautiful sweet kid. Hope the world wouldn't break him.

 

OooOooO

 

All that wide eyed innocence. It was great stuff. It kept Alex from thinking about Mulder more than a few hundred times a day. He knew it couldn’t last. Mannerly was flying back. He would have work for Alex and he would expect the usual favors in bed. Not that Alex wasn't grateful and Mannerly wasn't sweet in his dominant old man way. Alex wasn't sure what Mannerly would make of Neal. No cancel that, he did know and he didn't want that for Neal. He didn’t want to see him used. He didn't want that innocence twisted and destroyed.

 

Alex knew he would have to break it to Neal gently and soon.

 

OooOooO

 

Neal had been spending a lot of time at the art museum, which is where he was this morning. Now he twirled into the room, beautiful smile, so bright.

 

"Alex, I have to talk to you."

 

"Yeah, me too," Alex said. He had put off this conversation and now he was due in a few hours to pick Mannerly up from the airport so it was really last moment.

 

"You first," Neal said.

 

"No, you. You look happy."

 

"I met this girl," Neal said. "She's something else, an old friend and more. Her name is Kate and, uh, I think it might be the real thing this time. I hope you don't mind. I know I can never be your Mulder."

 

Despite the fact that he didn’t want to see Neal hurt or to watch the project devour every good thing in him, it still stung a little.

 

"No, you're not Mulder, but you are Neal which is a very good thing."

 

"You’re not mad?" Neal asked. "Because you mean a lot to me, Alex."

 

"No, I'm not mad, but be careful," Alex said. "Don't let Kate change you."

 

"I won't," Neal said. He moved forward and put his arms around Alex. "One for the road?"

 

Reminding himself to have this Kate checked out, Alex smiled and led Neal back to his bedroom. 

 

He could not keep Neal, but he would keep the memory of this sweetness.

 

That was his.

 

The end


End file.
